


Hooked on a Feeling

by kanehairporn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I just need a Kabby outlet, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehairporn/pseuds/kanehairporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the plan to rescue the 47 from Mount Weather approaching fast, Abby and Kane work around challenges and are perhaps forced to confront some feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I am Kabby trash, enjoy :)

Abby Griffin frowned as her daughter stood beside the Grounder Commander, explaining the plan to rescue the forty-seven kids out of Mount Weather.

“Once Bellamy gets into Mount Weather, he will find a way into the command center and contact us over radio,” Clarke explained. 

“Clarke has informed me that she believes Bellamy can lower their defenses with the right instructions which is where Raven comes in,” Lexa added as she gave a nod in Raven’s direction.

“From there we determine that even lowering the defenses may not be enough. There is a chance that we may not be able to get in Mount Weather but with Bellamy inside, we can let our people out,” Clarke stated. Abby felt Kane shift uncomfortably beside her. Silence fell over the room as the new information sinks in.

“How do we even know Bellamy will make it into Mount weather?” Kane asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, shifting closer to Abby. Clarke gave Kane a cold look.

“Because I believe in him,” Clarke stated simply. 

“Bellamy has done good work for this camp and for the hundred but Mount Weather is a completely different challenge. We cannot proceed with just the belief that he will make it in,” Kane replied. Abby looked at the ground knowing her daughter would not give in to Kane’s military logic that he had built up in his mind. 

“I have faith that Bellamy will make it, he’s strong,” Clarke retorted coldly. Abby could sense the annoyance in Clarke’s voice, the same one Abby used to get around Kane.

“I don’t doubt that he is strong and he is capable but we must be prepared to take another course of action just in case,” Kane said softly, a hint of his charismatic tone coming out. If the circumstances were different, Abby would have laughed at Kane’s attempt to be charismatic because he was always so stoic. His charisma only came out when he was desperate.

“So we just proceed with a completely different plan without notifying Bellamy?” Clarke asked. 

“I say we try to come up with a plan B just in case Bellamy doesn’t make it into Mount Weather. We give him three days and if we don’t hear from him we execute another plan,” Kane suggested. Clarke was quiet.

“Marcus is right, we need a second option, a back-up,” Abby added, looking up. Kane looked at her, giving her a small boyish smile while Clarke glares daggers through her.

“You’re taking his side?” Clarke asks. Abby’s eyes widened, taken aback by the comment.

“There are no sides Clarke. What if Bellamy gets caught and gets put in a cage and drained for his blood? I would rather have a rescue plan in place than have another person die,” Abby replied. 

“I agree, Clarke, we cannot take the risk,” Lexa added. After a moment, Clarke nodded. 

“Well, Kane, what do you propose?” Clarke asked. Kane smiled in success. 

“So far we know of two underground locations that could be useful to enter from. I say we take three teams, one goes through the underground mine, another through the underground garage and the third stays positioned outside of Mount Weather listening to the radio and being a defense to any possible threats,” Kane suggested.

“That’s all you have? Attack them?” Clarke asked. 

“Well obviously it is just a rough idea, but yes. Reapers are in the underground areas, within each team some will stay behind to take care of the Reapers and some will make their way into Mount Weather, taking down Mountain Men,” Kane added. “We set up a surveillance team to monitor the radio and give warning of any potential threats.”

“How do we give warning if Mount Weather is jamming us?” Raven asked. 

“The guards are hooked up to the Ark wide channel, communications will be sent through the Guard,” Kane said. Raven nodded.

“If Mount Weather is jamming radio frequency, how will that work?” Lexa asked.

“Well thanks to the dream team over here,” Wick began, motioning to him, Raven and Sinclair. “The Ark channel is up and running and not jammed. The Ark wide channel is on a different, local frequency that runs through the station which Mount Weather could have over looked because when we crashed, it wasn’t up. We’ve got it going strong now, though.”

“How will the teams be organized?” Octavia asked. Kane pauses for a moment.

“Well it’s not solidified yet but I was thinking Indra leads the first team, I lead the second, and Sinclair take charge of the surveillance team,” Kane replied. Abby looked up at him with narrow eyes. Did he not take her into account? She was the Chancellor, it was ultimately up to her. There was no use in questioning his strategy in front of all these people, he would be hell-bent on defending it. She would go to him later, in private. He was more open when it was just her.

“I say it’s worth considering,” Raven said towards Clarke. Clarke was quiet for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, I think it could work but we need it to be concrete so I think we should think about it tonight and come back tomorrow to solidify the plan,” Clarke answered. Agreeing nods came from everyone present and the meeting comes to an unspoken end. A mix of Grounders and Sky people leave the room until only Clarke, Abby, and Kane were left. Kane stood protectively at Abby’s side, as he did much of recently, his shoulder pressed up against hers. He seemed to need physical contact to know she was there, safe. Since he came back from his ‘diplomatic’ mission (Abby just thought it was a suicide mission) Kane has never strayed too far.

“Marcus, could you give us a moment?” Abby asked. Kane furrowed his brow probably in concern of Clarke blaming Abby for Jake’s death. He nodded slowly.  
“I’ll be right outside if you need me, Chancellor,” Kane smirked at his use of Chancellor, for some odd reason he liked using Chancellor instead of Abby, perhaps to remind her how she got the position. Abby gave him a small smile before he walked out of the room. Clarke looked at her mother with something akin to fury in her eyes.

“When did he start following you around like a puppy?” Clarke asked. Abby shook her head.

“It’s Marcus’ job, he’s head of security and I’m Chancellor,” Abby replied. Clarke looked away from her mother only to look back at her after a moment, a fire in her eyes.

“When did he become ‘Marcus’?” Clarke asked. Abby sighed. 

“What are you really asking, Clarke?” Abby asked, already knowing the answer. 

“When did Kane become your boyfriend?” Clarke asked. Abby frowned, is that how people really saw her? Is that how people saw them? 

“Marcus is not my boyfriend. He is my friend, a respected member of the camp, a good man,” Abby replied. Kane, her boyfriend? The thought hadn’t occurred to her; of course she had noticed the looks, and he constantly standing next to her, and god know she would be lying if she said she hadn’t wondered what it all meant. The current situations had pushed all of the wondering aside.

“You know he voted for dad to be floated, right? I guess you two would be good together, you both killed my father,” Clarke retorted, tears filling her eyes. Abby hesitated before answering; what could she say?

“You know Marcus saved my life. He crawled through a burning hot vent, burnt his hand, to rescue me and several other citizens on the Ark. He was ready to give himself up so that the rest of our people could make it down to Earth. He risked his life to make peace with the Grounders because he thought that was the only way to get you back. I know you blame me for your father’s death and I have tried to explain it to you. I didn’t know Thelonious would execute him. But Marcus is a good man, he has done so many good things,” Abby said, tears streaming down her face as she remembered what she had done.

“I never wanted this,” was all Clarke said before she left the room, leaving Abby to sulk in her pain. Once Clarke left, Kane entered again. 

“Abby?” Kane asked. Abby didn’t answer, he was the last person she wanted to be around right now. Her daughter thought she had moved on from her father with Kane. Abby just continued to look at the ground, tears blurring her vision. Abby heard Kane shuffle across the room to where she was standing. 

“Marcus, go,” Abby demanded, her voice breaking. She half expected Kane to walk away and leave without another word but he stood beside her silently, too stubborn to leave. The only sound for several moments was Abby’s sobs.

“Abby, don’t tear yourself apart,” Kane said softly. Abby shook her head. 

“I killed her father, my husband,” Abby replied between sobs.

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t know Abby, you couldn’t have known. You were trying to save him,” Kane said. 

“She hates me,” Abby cried. Kane grabbed Abby by the shoulders and turned her toward him, half pulling her, her half falling into his arms. Abby soaked Kane’s shirt with tears, clinging to him in desperation as he stroked her hair calmly. 

“She’s just upset. She just killed the boy she loved, her friends are possibly being drained for blood and she is taking on the role of being the leader and it’s easier to fight you to relieve tension,” Kane muttered. Abby looked up at him.

“When did you become such an expert on teenage girls?” Abby asked. Kane gave her his boyish smile.

“I guess I’m just intuitive,” Kane said. Abby chuckled as Kane moved to wipe Abby’s remaining tears away with his thumbs.

“Everything will work out, right?” Abby asked. Kane hesitated.

“Does anything ever work out?” Kane asked. Abby shook her head knowing it had been a stupid question to begin with. 

“We’ll be okay, we always find a way,” Kane whispered. Abby nodded and smiled up at him. Kane looked down into Abby’s eyes, watching her for what could have been moments. After several moments, or seconds (Abby couldn’t tell), Kane’s eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips and for a second, she was sure he was going to kiss her, she almost anticipated it. The scariest part was that she didn’t think she’d mind if he did. But he didn’t.

“I, um, I have to go teach the Grounders to shoot a gun,” Kane said, regaining his focus. Abby nodded reluctantly, she really didn’t want him to go but she stepped back from him.

“Of course, I had a young injured Grounder I should check up on,” Abby replied. Kane nodded as he turned to walk away only to stop himself. He looked over his shoulder, back at Abby.

“I’ll see you at dinner?” Kane asked. Abby smiled slightly.

“I’ll see you then,” Abby replied, then with a short pause, Kane walked out the door and Abby found herself watching him walk out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler, Fluffy, Angsty, Enjoy!

The growing flames of the campfire emitted an orange glow around the camp, giving light in the dark night sky. Abby sat on a log in front of the fire, watching sparks fly from the fire. She hadn’t seen Kane since earlier in the day when he had comforted her. It being well into the night, Abby figured Kane had gone to sleep which was something she really should have been doing. Abby couldn’t sleep though, thoughts of her daughter’s hostility towards her haunted her. 

The camp was extremely quiet at the point in the night, only few guards and Grounders were up, watching for any threats. Abby didn’t mind, the quiet was nice and much different from her constantly being needed in the day. 

Abby jumped at the sudden feel of a blanket being wrapped around her shoulders. She turned her head to see Kane standing behind her wrapping a blanket around her; she hadn’t even heard him approach her. Abby smiled up at him, not realizing how cold she was until he gave her the blanket. Kane smiled back, taking a seat next to her on the log. 

“Sorry I missed you at dinner,” Kane apologized. Abby pulled the blanket tight around her. 

“I spent dinner in the medical tent with some patients, we are slammed in medical,” Abby replied. Kane nodded. 

“The Grounders were eager to learn how to handle a gun, I was teaching all afternoon,” Kane said. Abby looked up at Kane, his face illuminated by the dull glow of the fire.

“We’re never going to get a break, are we? Something is always going to come up,” Abby sighed. Sometimes Abby wished she could just run away from everything; from the past, from her role as Chancellor, from the pain. 

“We have right now,” Kane said as he turned his head to look at Abby, the fire dancing in his eyes. Kane smiled at her before looking at the ground shyly as if he was conflicted with himself. 

“Just wait, someone will need us,” Abby replied as she looked up at the stars. Abby had been surrounded by the stars her entire life, but there was something amazing about the way they looked from earth.

“Well until then, we can just breathe without the pressure of everyone else’s needs weighing down on us. It’s just us,” Kane stated. Abby smiled, just them, it wasn’t a luxury they got often. Often, Abby liked Kane’s company when they sat like this, quiet but not uncomfortable. He was familiar. Abby wondered what it would be like if he wasn’t there; if her duties as Chancellor weighed her down and Clarke was upset with her, how would she deal with everything? She realized more than ever, Kane was a big part of her life whether she liked it or not. He was there when she needed somebody; yet he was going on another possible suicide mission, without her.

“So what happens to me when you lead the mission to rescue the forty-seven?” Abby asked suddenly. Kane took a deep breath, knowing this was a battle he could not win.

“You stay at camp and do your job,” Kane replied. Abby scoffed.

“My job? I’m the Chancellor, I make the decisions and I’m coming with you,” Abby retorted. Kane sighed.

“You are the Chancellor, which is why you are staying here. My job is to protect you and not let anything happen to you, so you are staying here, out of danger,” Kane explained. His words almost stung Abby; his job? Was that all this was?

“I’m not letting you go get yourself killed again, Marcus,” Abby stated. Kane was quiet for a moment.

“You are staying here and that’s final, I don’t care if I have to lock you up myself to keep you here,” Kane said, his voice quiet. Abby shook her head.

“Why?” Abby asked. Kane looked at her, his eyes dark.

“Why what?” Kane asked.

“Why are you convinced that you need to sacrifice yourself for redemption?” Abby asked. Kane looked toward the fire and Abby could almost see the thoughts running through his head; the culling, his mother’s death. “What happened is in the past, you can only do right for the future.”

“I killed three hundred and twenty people Abby! Not to mention the fact I shock lashed you when you were only trying to save your daughter,” Kane spat. Abby reached out to grab his arm, bringing his gaze back to her. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know, Marcus,” Abby replied, her voice barely a whisper.

“I’m so sorry,” Marcus said, watching Abby’s eyes. Abby gave his arm a slight squeeze. 

“I know, I forgive you. You were only doing your job and I know that,” Abby said. She smiled at him. Kane nodded slowly but his eyes gave away that he did not feel he was forgiven, that he was still a bad guy.

“I just- I don’t want to be a monster, I don’t want you to think I’m a monster,” Kane said. Abby shook her head.

“You’re not a monster Marcus, especially not to me,” Abby replied. How could he think like that? Like he wasn’t important when she- when the camp needed him? Maybe she needed him too, she couldn’t lose him especially after they had already lost so many people. 

“I hope you’re right,” Kane muttered as he watched the fire blaze in front of them. Abby watched as he stared blankly into the fire, knowing there was nothing she could say to ease his mind. Instead of saying anything, Abby scooted closer to Kane and rested her head on his shoulder. Kane tensed at the action at first, obviously shocked by the intimacy. He soon relaxed, wrapping an arm around Abby’s waist and pulling her closer, almost mirroring the position from when he saved her from the Exodus disaster. Kane had put his life on the line to save her and she was grateful. It was because of him that she saw Earth again. 

Neither of them spoke; they just watched the orange flames burn against the black night sky. They were both comfortable, oddly enough, with the closeness with both of them needing to feel someone else there. 

“Thank you,” Abby whispered to Kane after a while of silence. Abby wasn’t sure what she was thanking Kane for, maybe for him just being there when she felt she had no one else but Abby knew it was sincere. She owed this man her life. 

“Always,” Kane whispered back. A promise had been made and maybe it was just for the night, the promise that he wouldn’t leave until the morning but that was enough for Abby. She needed him now and he was there, his heart beating in her ear, he was alive and that was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and usually well received!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just good old angsty fluffy Kabby.

“Chancellor Griffin?” A voice roused Abby from a sleep she hadn’t realized she was in. She opened her eyes slowly to see a member of the guard standing in front of her. Slowly, Abby became aware of her surroundings; she was outside and the sun was shining bright on the camp, something was wrapped protectively around her waist. Abby lifted her head from where it was rested to see Kane sitting beside her, holding her in his arms. He was asleep, his head hanging low towards his chest in a position Abby knew was going to make his neck hurt. 

“Chancellor Griffin, Clarke has started the meeting and is requesting yours and Councillor Kane’s presence,” the guard stated. Abby nodded, dismissing the guard to his duties. Abby tapped Kane on the chest with her hand.

“Marcus,” Abby spoke softly, trying to wake him up but not wanting to startle him. Kane jolted after a moment, moving his arms tighter around Abby protectively and breathing heavily. 

“Hey, you’re okay, it’s just me,” Abby muttered, resting her hand on his chest. Kane looked at Abby and smiled shyly. 

“Good morning,” Kane said, his voice hoarse from sleep. Abby smiled back, she had spent the night with Marcus Kane. Of course innocently as friends supporting each other but it was something they had not done before. It was intimate.

“We are needed at a meeting,” Abby replied. Kane nodded and released Abby from his hold as he began to stand up, Abby immediately missed his touch and hated herself for it.

“Did anyone see us?” Kane asked quietly, looking down at her as he stood in front of her.

“Afraid to be caught cuddling with me?” Abby asked only half-jokingly. Kane raised an eyebrow playfully.

“Well cuddling could damage my tough exterior,” Kane joked. “But I honestly don’t want anyone getting any ideas about us.”

“Right, of course not,” Abby replied half-heartedly. She knew rumors travelled around the camp quickly and they both had reputations to uphold but Abby didn’t just want to brush the night off.

“I mean just with rumors and everything… I don’t want someone spreading news around the camp about us and perhaps getting back to Clarke. I don't know if Clarke would take that news particularly well,” Kane said. Abby nodded smiling a little at Kane's concern for her daughter.

“Clarke’s already concerned about us being something more than just friends,” Abby stated. Kane smirked.

“Really?” Kane asked almost smugly. Abby wished she didn't find his smugness so attractive.

“Yes, but she obviously has nothing to worry about,” Abby replied, smiling politely. She was almost desperate to hear his answer, hoping he would tell her she was wrong but he was too stubborn. Kane looked at the ground before answering. 

“Obviously,” Kane said. He held out his hand to help Abby stand up from the log she had been sitting on. Abby took his hand graciously. Upon her attempting to stand up, Abby managed to trip on her own feet, causing her to fall into Kane’s chest. Kane chuckled lightly.

“Are you okay?” Kane asked. Abby nodded. 

“I hate mornings,” Abby muttered before regaining her balance. Kane and Abby walked side by side to the station, both of them glancing quickly at the other every few seconds. Abby wondered if he was thinking about how he held her, like she was thinking.

“Finally,” Raven said once Kane and Abby entered the room. Clarke looked glared daggers.

“Where the hell were you two? We tried to page you and neither of you came,” Clarke said, fury in her eyes. Fortunately, it seemed Clarke had neither seen nor heard about Kane and Abby’s arrangement from the previous night, unfortunately Clarke’s suspicions were probably worse. The room filled with a mix of Grounders and sky people who looked at Kane and Abby expectantly.

“Chancellor Griffin was helping me plan for Mount Weather,” Kane said with a straight face. Abby bit her lips to keep her from snickering at the obvious lie.

“Well the plan could be unnecessary,” Lexa said from beside Clarke. Kane’s arms folded across his chest, a way that almost closed himself from everyone, a defensive action. His expression did not change though.

“Why is that?” Kane asked. 

“I don’t think it’s completely unnecessary,” Clarke stated, “Bellamy contacted us over radio early this morning. He said the forty-seven in Mount Weather are alright for now but that could change at any time. Bellamy said he needs help, there are innocent people in Mount Weather,”

“Innocent? They are draining our people’s blood,” Indra spat. 

“There are children in that mountain, families, and we are not killing them. I think we should still use Kane’s plan of attack,” Clarke said.

“Children?” Abby asked. Obviously people repopulated but for some reason Abby never considered that there would be children in Mount Weather and by the look on Kane’s face, neither did he. 

“Yes,” Clarke replied. Abby shook her head.

“How will Kane’s plan of attack help if all we are doing is attacking everyone in our path?” Abby asked. 

“Of course we will modify it. Instead of attacking everyone in Mount Weather, we get select few to go in wearing guards uniforms which Bellamy can get access to. Once the few get in, they attack only potential threats. They infiltrate the communications center and take down the defenses then get our people out without being spotted by any of the innocents in the mountains,” Clarke said. Kane raised an eyebrow.

“Is that all?” He asked sarcastically. 

“It won’t be easy but at least it’s a start. The only question is, who are we sending out?” Clarke asked. 

“Wait a minute, we are sending a group of people to their death,” Abby stated. 

“It’s a chance we can’t just throw away,” Clarke replied. “I was thinking we send in Wick because he knows what he’s doing in the communications center, Octavia, Indra, and Kane.”

“They could die,” Abby stated in anger. Kane? Why Kane. Of course he was the head of security which was a heavy title with all of the intellect he had with guns but still. If he died what would she do?

“It’s a risk we need to take. Anyone else who would like to go may sign up with myself or Lexa,” Clarke said before dismissing everyone. Abby walked up to her daughter. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Abby asked infuriated. 

“Trying to save our people,” Clarke replied seemingly unbothered by Abby’s obvious anger. 

“So a couple others have to die along the way?” Abby asked. Clarke shook her head. 

“We need to do something before our people get their blood drained from them,” Clarke insisted. 

“We are sending our people to die,” Abby exclaimed.

“You sent me to die, mom. You thought that was worth the risk, to save the Ark. This is worth the risk too,” Clarke said. Abby was shocked at Clarke’s abruptness. She had sent her daughter down to Earth because she believed Earth was survivable, that her daughter could make it but this was insane. This was sending their people into an armed facility. 

“Clarke’s right,” Kane said from behind Abby. Abby turned to Kane in shock. 

“You could die Marcus,” Abby replied. Kane shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m giving our people a chance,” Kane said. Abby scoffed. He was still willing to jump at the chance to end his life. 

“I need some air,” Abby said before stomping off past Kane. Why the hell did he feel the need to give up his life? After the previous night did he still not know how much he meant to Abby?

Abby walked out of the station and into the medical tent, hoping to get some work done. No one was inside the medical tent which was a bonus, Abby didn’t want anyone to see her this upset. Abby sat at her desk and stared at the work in front of her not being able to process it. All she could think about was Kane going out and getting himself killed by Mount Weather. She could never see him again once he leaves. After a few long moments, Abby could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t want to lose Kane, especially not now when she needed him. They had lost so many people and she couldn’t afford to lose him too. She had lost Jake, in ways she lost Clarke, and Kane was the last thread she was holding onto.

“Abby?” Kane asked as he entered the medical tent almost silently. He rushed over to Abby as he noticed her crying. 

“You can’t,” Abby sobbed. Kane knelt down beside her and forced her to look at him.

“I can’t what?” Kane asked, his eyes full of concern.

“You can’t leave me, please,” Abby stammered through sobs. Kane grabbed Abby’s hand and interlocked their fingers.

“I have to do this Abby,” Kane replied gently. Abby shook her head desperately.

“No, you don’t. I’m the Chancellor, you’re not going,” Abby said. Kane watched Abby with dark eyes. He would never admit it but he hated being told that he couldn't do something.

“I’m going,” Kane said firmly. 

“You can’t,” Abby replied. Kane sighed heavily.

“You can’t tell me what to do Abby, I’m going and that’s final,” Kane said. 

“No Marcus, you aren’t,” Abby said. 

“Why don’t you want me to go?” Kane asked, raising his voice slightly. Abby shook her head at his obliviousness. 

“You still don’t get that I need you? That if you weren’t here, I wouldn’t know what to do? You can’t go because if you do and I never see you again, I don’t even know how I will cope. Marcus, I can’t go through what I went through with Jake again,” Abby cried. Kane looked surprised. He took a moment before answering, looking blankly at Abby.

“This isn’t anything like Jake, you were married to Jake, and you loved Jake,” Kane muttered. Abby nodded and squeezed Kane’s hand. 

“It would feel the same if I lost you,” Abby said. Kane looked confused as if he wasn’t exactly sure what Abby meant. After a moment, Kane seemed to realize exactly what Abby meant. His expression softened and he looked up at Abby before reaching his free hand up and cupping her face. Abby sucked in a shaky breath. Without a word, Kane leaned forward and pressed his lips to Abby’s softly. Abby kissed Kane back, her hand grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer. She was kissing Kane, the same man who voted to kill her husband, locked up her daughter, and shock lashed her for trying to save her daughter. None of that mattered now, he was kissing her passionately as it had been delayed too long and she was enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers.

“I can’t lose you either,” Kane mumbled as his lips moved to Abby’s neck. “That’s why I need to do this; take out Mount Weather and keep you safe.”

“I can’t take the risk that you’ll die,” Abby replied as Kane pressed a kiss to Abby’s shoulder. Kane looked up at Abby and opened his mouth to reply but a noise outside the tent caused them to jump apart. Kane stood up and took a step back from Abby.

“Dr. Griffin, one of the Grounders was shot during gun training,” Jackson said as he entered the tent supporting a Grounder on his shoulders who was bleeding out. 

“Who authorized gun training?” Kane asked, clearing his throat to cover up the arousal in his voice.

“I don’t know, I think it was a member of the guard,” Jackson replied. Kane muttered something under his breath. 

“Put him on the table,” Abby instructed Jackson. Jackson obliged.

“I’ll go check on this situation, I’ll see you later Chancellor?” Kane asked. Abby nodded quickly, not being able to find any words to say to him at the moment but she watched him walk out of the tent with a longing to finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm such Kabby trash


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and crappy but I needed to update. Who else is terrified about 2x16? I definitely am but I'm hoping to get kind of a fluffy Kabby oneshot out before then to help us all be happy before the big finale. Anyways I'm hoping my next chapter is better because this one was a bitch to write.

Abby gently wiped the sweat from her forehead with the tattered sleeve of her jacket, she had just endured three long hours of major surgery. Once again, medical was slammed and it was just her and Jackson. Abby slowly stepped out of the medical tent, inhaling the fresh air blissfully. The sun was setting, lively streaks of blue, pink, purple, and orange filled the sky and Abby sighed as she knew she would never get tired of seeing a sunset. Abby glanced around the camp nervously, subconsciously looking for Kane. All day she had been thinking about that kiss they had, and about him and his infuriating smirk. Abby had been anticipating seeing him through the surgery; his dark eyes gazing at her, the stubble framing his face nicely, the mop of dark hair on his head that was getting quite long. All damn day this man had been on her mind and now she couldn't find him. Disappointment flooded through her but she pushed it away; she shouldn't want to see Kane so desperately. They kissed, no big deal. Except it was a big deal to Abby, he was a big deal to Abby. 

"Chancellor?" A deep voice came from Abby's left and she became hopeful it was Kane. Abby's attention snapped to her left only to see Wick walking toward her. She hesitated before she smiled politely.

"Yes Wick?" Abby asked. Wick shoved his hands in his pockets casually.

"Kane wanted me to inform you that he's out hunting with the Grounders for food. He said he doesn't know when he'll be back but he wanted you to know where he was," Wick said nonchalantly. Abby unintentionally smiled a little as she knew Marcus was concerned enough to let her know where he was.

"Thank you Wick," Abby said, giving him a nod acknowledging that he said his piece. Wick didn't move. "Is there something else you need?"

"It's just... This mission I'm supposed to go on. I'm all for saving our people but I don't want to leave Raven. She's been in rough shape since Finn even though she puts on a strong face for everyone else, I know she's really hurting. Sometimes I can get her to talk to me and I'm just worried what will happen if I don't come back," Wick explained as he looked down at the ground. Abby shook her head.

"What can I do?" Abby asked, unknowingly. 

"I know you aren't going on the mission, I need to know that someone is taking care of her because it would make me feel a lot better about leaving," Wick sighed. Abby paused. They were almost in the same situation as Kane and Abby.

"Of course I will look after Raven but only temporarily, you can take over when you come back," Abby said, flashing a smile smile in Wick's direction. Wick smiled back seemingly genuine.

"Thanks Chancellor," Wick said before strutting off toward the campfire where people had began to tethered. Abby smiled to herself, she feels like maybe she gave Wick some hope. Abby felt exhaustion take over her body and she decided she should go back to her tent and get some sleep. Kane could be hours before he came back so Abby decides she would see him in the morning. The walk from the medical tent to her tent isn't far and few people are along the way. Nothing urgent to deal with. Abby sheds her jacket and trousers and slips under the thin blanket on her cot, falling asleep before her head hits the cot.

 

Abby saw him standing there, rifle in hand as he points it at her. He realized his mistake quickly as he recognizes her, unable to mistake her dark eyes. Kane lowered the gun and smiled softly at her. 

"Abby," he said simply. He stepped forward but doesn't quite close the space between their bodies. Abby raised an eyebrow as she noticed the dark corridor that surrounded them. Where were they? Why did Kane have his gun ready at the first sign of movement? Abby didn't have much time to answer these questions as a loud bang sounded through the air and Kane stumbled backwards, holding his chest. Blood spilled from his chest as Kane fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving Abby's. Abby tried to move, to help him but she was stuck in place to watch him bleed out in front of her. Abby opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. 

"Abby," Kane whispered as he fell onto his back, his gun laying beside him. Abby felt tears stream down her face as she couldn't do anything to save him. She felt her shoulder being shook and slowly, the scene before her faded into her dark tent. She felt a mix of sweat and tears on her face. 

A faint pressure behind her caused Abby to turn around. In the dark, she could faintly see the outline of Kane's face staring down at her. Relief pulsed through Abby as she threw her arms around Kane’s waist and pulled his body against hers. Kane returned the gesture, tracing lazy circles over Abby’s back. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kane asked as he stroked Abby's hair. Abby shook her head. She was hesitant to speak for if she did he could disappear. "Abby, it's okay. You're safe."

"I thought I lost you," Abby whispered against Kane's chest. "I can't lose you."

"What are you talking about? Did Wick not tell you where I was?" Kane asked as he gently grazed Abby's cheek with his thumb.

"He told me. I just... It was just a nightmare," Abby said, taking a calming breath to try and collect herself. She needed to be in the present. 

"It's okay. Nothing can hurt you now," Kane muttered into her hair. Abby smiled softly against his chest. 

"How was hunting?" Abby asked as she was trying to get her mind off the nightmare. 

"It was alright. I couldn't stop thinking about you and just getting back to you," Kane whispered softly. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either. It was kind of bad timing," Abby replied. She felt Kane nod. Kane pressed a light kiss to Abby's temple.

"You want to tell me what that nightmare was about?" Kane mumbled the question against Abby's temple. Kane's hand fumbled around blindly until he was able to grab Abby's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"It was just a nightmare. The aren't unusual," Abby replied as nonchalantly as she could. Her voice was still unsteady from the dream she had just woken up from, giving away her calm exterior. 

"After what we've been through, I know it's not unusual. What is unusual is you letting out screams during your nightmare," Kane stated. Abby let out a heavy sigh.

"It was just about the Mount Weather attack," Abby replied half heartedly. She didn't want to have this discussion now, not ever. She knew he was going to go but to hear him say it would only break her heart more.

"Was I there?" Kane asked quietly. Abby gripped Kane's hand tighter and closed her eyes as she let her forehead rest against his shoulder. Abby fought back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Yes," Abby's voice cracked as she said so. 

"And what happened?" Kane inquired. Abby bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She didn't want to say it, why couldn't he see that's? He obviously knew what had happened so why did she need to say it out loud?

"You... Died," Abby whispered into Kane's shoulder as tears fell from her eyes. Kane’s arm tightened around Abby’s waist, pulling her closer against him. 

"But I'm not dead Abby. It was just a dream. I'm here," Kane muttered against Abby's ear. He took their interlaced fingers and directed them over his heart. Abby felt the steady beat in his chest, a rhythmic drumming that she loved the sound of. She felt his chest rise and fall with every couple beats and she focused on his slow and equal breaths. In order to calm herself, Abby mimicked Kane's breathing until she felt all the panic leave her body, only feeling the man before her. Abby moved her head back to look at him.

"I know there is a chance that you are going to storm Mount Weather tomorrow but I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about us either. I just need you here, beside me even if it's just for tonight," Abby said. Kane nodded in response, gently positioning himself to lay on one side of the cot. He released Abby's hand and let her do the same. She lied down and snuggled herself against Kane, her eyes locked on his. Kane's arm wrapped around Abby's waist as hers rested on his rib cage. 

"Abby, I need you to understand how much you mean to me. This isn't just nothing to me. You are something to me, everything to me," Kane whispered slowly. Abby pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

"I know. You know I need you," Abby replied. Kane nodded again. A comfortable silence filled the air, nothing more could be said. But they didn't fall asleep. They lied awake, looking at each other as if they closed their eyes the other would disappear. Eventually Abby slipped off into sleep though, feeling an overwhelming sense of safety and comfort in Kane's arms. She went to sleep satisfied with the way he watched her, she knew no nightmares could plague her when he was holding her.


End file.
